verbeeldingsliteratuurfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Tais Teng
thumb|leftTais Teng (pseudoniem van Thijs van Ebbenhorst Tengbergen), geboren 14 april 1952 te Amersfoort, is een Nederlandse fantasy- en sciencefiction auteur en kunstenaar. Op 12 december 2010 ontving hij de Archeon Oeuvreprijs. Oeuvre Tais Teng heeft inmiddels 110 werken op zijn naam.﻿ 1.De heerser van Mordan 2.De ring van Ardek 3.Vreemde gasten 4.Een vleugel aan flarden 5.De aanval van de vuurkevers 6.De vloot van de sultan 7.Het masker van de piraat 8.Roebels voor de generaal 9.De man met het pistool 10.Het spoor van de spookvos 11.De zoon van de slang 12.Gisteren is nooit te laat 13.Aardig is niet genoeg 14.Door het dode land 15.Licht op de heuvel 16.400 graden in de schaduw 17.De donder van tienduizend hoeven 18.Gezocht door de tijdpolitie 19.Tovertaarten en nachtgluiperds 20.Prooien van de zielzuiger 21.Doelwit Den Haag 22.Verboden voor mensen 23.Grol maakt lol 24.De prins van Kwaakland 25.Als de cactussen zachtjes fluiten 26.Tais Teng A-Z 27.Kadetjes aan de bomen 28.Als er een ster valt 29.De waanzinnige verzamelaar 30.De sultan van de maan 31.De goudmaker 32.Der grosse Winter 33.titel 34.De vreselijke prijs 35.Een knoop in je stoelpoot 36.Walvis aan bakboord 37.De orka van de winter 38.Gifschip Osaka 39.Waterrovers 40.Dode ogen 41.Voorbij de zerken 42.De wortels van het woud 43.Bloedzusters 44.Langs de Duisterweg 45.Het derde antwoord 46.Gruwelgeintjes 47.De beet van de demon 48.Nieuw bloed 49.De trap naar de Nederzee 50.Het hart van de duisternis 51.Cepheïde 52.Glazen speren 53.Neonmaan 54.Aan de oevers van de nacht 55.Laserlicht 56.De gunsteling van Sedna 57.De eilanden van de Avond 58.Klauwen van ijs 59.Heksenbaantjes 60.De middernacht discoshow 61.De wolven van Rome 62.De brug van de stollende dromen 63.Het brievenmysterie 64.Do you want a glass of blood? 65.Chatbox leugens 66.Hocus pocus oei! 67.Een hoed vol kakelkonijnen 68.Koemest en paddenbloed 69.Life on Mars 70.Het goud van de farao 71.In de gloed van vulkanen 72.Verboden vingers te voeren 73.Zwartekattenkwaad 74.Monsters and mermaids 75.Hocus pocus pas op! 76.Aaien op eigen risico 77.Duizend eilanden ver 78.Het net van de vuurgod 79.De toren van de woestijngeesten 80.De zoon van de zadelmaker 81.De beschermgeest 82.Computercode Cthulhu 83.De schepen van de schemering 84.Rechtsaf bij volle maan 85.Gratis reis, nu met wilde beren! 86.De grijns van de djinn 87.Onder parelmoeren hemels 88.Mijn beste vriend is een vuile rat 89.Ridder Fred zonder vrees 90.Ankerdag 91.Circus Griezelbot 92.De winter dat de vlammen bevroren 93.De jongen van smaragd 94.The emerald boy 95.Gouden dwaalwegen 96.Gare dino's en de grote Kika Cola test 97.Schaduwschepen 98.Een horizon vol eilanden 99.Steden van zilver en leisteen 100.Een miljoen zeilen 101.Lovecraft, mijn liefste 102.Onder parelmoeren hemels (Hans d'Ancy 4) 103.Gestolen zielen 104.Aftellen 105.Gebroken Hemels (Gran Terre 3) 106.Werelden van vuur en ijs 107.De vulkanen van Io 108..Cepheide 109.De verschroeide veer 110.Lovecraft, my love 11.Zeil voorbij de horizon (e-boek met 15 verhalen die op de Gran Terre spelen.) 112.Een schip van bloed en barnsteen (Bloed en Barnsteen #1) 113.Narcissen in Permafrost (e-boek) 114.Ondierentuin omnibus 115.Griezelklas omnibus #1 116.Golems en Graaihandjes (e-boek) 117.Het IJzeren Woud (Bloed en Barnsteen #2) 118.Zeil de Terpen over de IJzige Broeikaszee (met Jaap Boekestein) 119.Wonderbaarlijke verhalen uit het duistere geraniumwoud (prentenboek met verhalen) 120.IJsvaarders van de Noordzeetoendra (met Jaap Boekestein) 121.Griezelklas omnibus #2 122. Vrouwenwoorden op schildpadhoorn (met Jaap Boekestein) * 123. Orkaanhoeders en dijkenfluisteraars (met Jaap Boekestein) * 124. Phaedra, Alastor 824 (Engels, in Jack Vance universum)* * nog te verschijnen # Categorie:Schrijver Categorie:Illustrator